


Salupet "Saltpeter" the patron demon of efficiency,  strive, and advantageous decisions. Hell's IRS auditor

by Monkarama



Category: jade's oc
Genre: Jade's OCs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: The following is a character blurb for my demon OC for an afterlife/spiritual universe of mine. I have some stuff written for her to post eventually, after I do a long overdue proof read.





	

     Salupet, or Saltpeter as she's known by most, works as one of the many spiritual servants helping keep the afterlife running smoothly and ensuring a continuance of services. Salt works as a spirit auditor, soul exchange arbiter, and summoning adviser. When people die she goes through their life events and calculates where they should go. While she calculates, the dead wait in the large waiting room of Purgatory until called into their auditor's office. Most Auditors use a “modernized” style of tools and office decor to help reduce culture shock of the deceased, since it is easier to keep up to date with the current dead than maintain the original state and have people just weeping uncontrollably when faced with old testament style furnishings.

    She also often ventures up to the mortal realm to oversee “Deals with the Devil”. When people are willing to bargain their souls in exchange for gain she oversees the paperwork as well as retrieves the souls when its time to collect. Sometimes people try to break the deal or flee which she hates. She has no tolerance or patience for anyone that attempts to ruin her productivity or schedule. When she has to take souls herself she uses the traditional scythe which doesn't actually cut into anyone but rather passes through and pulls out the soul and cuts it from its mortal shell. When demonic summoning is going on she usually appears to inform the summoners of the rules, regulations, costs, as well as ensures the welfare of the demon being summoned.

    She focuses mostly on work and what will help her be better at her job, and has a disdain for things that interrupt her from doing her assigned task. She dislikes field work and tries to stay away from it, but Big Lou often assigns her to it. She does however enjoys small cafes. She often can be found at Cafe Abluo, an establishment ran by a good friend of her's named Yilhnis. Most of the time Salt seems to be cold and monotone, not really reacting to jokes or compliments, but those who know her well can pick up on the subtle clues that show otherwise. Due to her focus on work, she usually end's up being forced into taking leisure time or not working when she's off the clock. Luckily Yilhnis, a human named Sadie, and Big Lou himself do their best to get here out an enjoying life and new things; even if it cuts into her goal of increasing workplace productivity.

    Salt's appearance is indicative of her origin from within the elemental lava pools of Hell from which she rose. She stands at a height of six feet and six inches with a large athletic build to support her towering frame. Her calves and thighs are large with matching upper body tone. Her skin, like many of those originating from Hell, is a dark red which was complimented well by her long white hair that slowly fades into a yellowish sickly green at the tips.

    She usually keeps her hair tied in a bun or a pony tail with her bangs combed to the side. Her skin is covered with patches of thick scale-like blemishes that glimmer like igneous rock studded with gems. On top of her forehead protrudes a long horn, marked with striations and small fissures as if it was formed by cooling volcanic rock. Likewise, she has a long tail with the similar scales like blemishes scattered along its spindly span. While only other supernatural beings, spiritually attuned humans, and those who take part in the mortal said of her line of work would see her true form, others simply saw a dark skinned athletic looking business woman with a rather dour expression and interesting hair style.

    As expected her usual chosen attire consists of a suit, usually dark in color, and dark rimmed glasses. However, on some of her more leisurely outings or specific field assignments she may be spotted in business casual or in a specific uniform. One last apparel possibility did exist. When the right conditions are met one might catch the rare glimpse of Saltpeter wearing the combo of comfy hoodie and yoga/sweat pants.

 


End file.
